Blind and Unrequited Love
by Luminacrystal
Summary: Chisaki didn't want to change. Chisaki never realised Kaname loved her - blind love. Kaname has always loved Chisaki. But he knows that Chisaki never loved him and never will. Kaname knows she is happy without him - unrequited love. Replaying Chisaki and Kaname moments, first oneshot - please R & R A Nagi no Asukara fic 3 Hope you like it!


**Hey guys, I know it's been ages since I've posted a new story up **

**and I'm really sorry about all my other stories that haven't been updated.**

**I'm hoping to rewrite all those stories and I'm really sorry to all my reviewers ;A;**

**This is my first oneshot and it's from a recent anime, Nagi no Asukara. **

**I hope you like it, sorry it's a bit short. **

"_I like you, Chisaki. I have for a while now."_

"_Eh?"_

Kaname… likes me? No, that can't be true… Kaname was always the bridge. The bridge that connected us all together. The bridge that always brought us together after a fight. There's no way that Kaname likes me. And for a while?

But, Kaname's never shown it. Kaname is nice to everyone, including me. Who would guess that _he _liked _me_?

* * *

I don't want to change. I don't want any of our relationships to change. But maybe it's too late. Hikari confessed to Manaka. I can't believe Kaname. How could he be so mean?

Are our relationships going to change? Are we going to fall apart? I'm scared.

"Hikari, wait! Don't run after her! Don't leave me!"

No, don't leave me behind. Don't chase after Manaka anymore. Why can't I have the one I love? Why does Hikari have to like Manaka?

I don't understand any of it.

* * *

All I see is Tsumugu's boat turning over and no sight of him anymore. In the next moment I dive without thought, swimming as fast as I can and grab Tsumugu's arm, lifting him up.

The only thought I had was that Tsumugu was going to drown. That if he didn't get to the surface he would die. That if I didn't swim faster he would die.

Suddenly somebody grabs hold of Tsumugu's other arm and I turn to see Kaname.

I am lifted back onto the boat with Tsumugu slowly after. I grab hold of him and try to feel his heart through his wet clothes. Hands soaked, a single heart beats slowly into a regular and steady heartbeat.

Smiling I look at Kaname, only to scream when his hand releases its hold.

One of my precious people has gone, leaving me alone. Leaving me behind.

* * *

"_I like you, Chisaki. I have for a while now."_

"_Eh?"_

No, it wasn't only for a while. It was forever and always. It was since the day we first met.

And no, it isn't just 'like'. It's 'love'.

But from the beginning I knew. I knew she would be shocked. I knew that her actions would change. I knew she would never return it. My unrequited love.

* * *

"_Kaname, you went too far!"_

Yeah, maybe I did. But hey, I'm trying my best. I'm trying my best to fix things before it's too late. I'm trying my best to make sure everything is okay when we wake up.

I'm trying my best when nobody bothers to care about me.

Everybody loves somebody and somebody loves them. But not me. I may love Chisaki, but nobody loves me.

* * *

Without hesitation I dive in after Chisaki, watching her swim as if her life depends on it. And in that moment, it hurts. It hurts because when she can't have Hikari, she has Tsumugu. It hurts because after everything I do to help her, she still won't return my love. I help her carry Tsumugu, because I know he is the one who can make her happy, not me.

And in my last moments, I watch her hold Tsumugu's hand and feel his heart. I watch her smile and realised I can and never will be able to make her happy.

And in my last moment, I let go, giving into the raging rapids and falling into deep slumber.

In my last moment, I think of her. I think of the beautiful girls with her eyes like the sea. I think of the girl who made me happy.

I think of the girl I truly love.

**Haha yeah so there was my story :L**

** It was crap, as always but I feel like I'm improving so thanks to all you encouraging reviewers :)**

**Moved from AO3 (Archive Of Our Own)**

**AO3 Account: luminacrystal**

**Please R & R **


End file.
